


In Perfect Moments

by tumblrsarahnarryfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actually quite a lot of angst to be honest, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Omegaphobia, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Soul Bond, but with a happy fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblrsarahnarryfic/pseuds/tumblrsarahnarryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Live baby live<br/>Now that the day is over<br/>I gotta new sensation<br/>In perfect moments<br/>Well so impossible to refuse"<br/>INXS - New Sensation</p>
<p>Niall knew, intellectually, that it would be impossible to refuse his Alpha.  What he didn't realize, what he never understood until he met Harry: was that he would never want to refuse him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Baby Live

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know any members of One Direction, or any of their personal or professional associates. I don't even know anyone who knows any of them. Nor do I own any one of them. I don’t mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don’t sue me…I don’t do well in jail and I have no money.
> 
> Currently editing earlier chapters for clarity and the shit load of typos and grammar mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little intro. We'll be getting into it more in the next chapter.

Niall didn’t bother checking to see if the back door had been left unlocked. Not enough time for that. Instead, he drew himself up onto the small plant table and through the open kitchen window. He skinned his bad knee on the edge of the tap over the sink as he fell through. But having only seconds to spare, he spun around, slid the window shut, and bolted it from within. In four limping steps he hobbled into the walk-in kitchen pantry of his elderly neighbor's home. He shut the creaky pantry door as quickly and quietly as he could, and tried to regulate his erratic breathing.  
  
“Breathe Nialler. One, two, three… slower…. four, five, fuckin' six….” He chanted softly to himself. He needed to slow his pulse, to reduce the heat that emanated from his body.  
Niall hated that his body fought against what his mind wanted.  
His body wanted to be mated. Niall did not.  
  
His body flamed for the brunette with the hungry green eyes and pouty lips. Niall could not be farther from interested.  
Niall’s body was screaming out to be filled with the essence of the man whose name he didn’t even know. Niall’s body was pining for its soul-matched Alpha. Niall knew this. He'd been groomed all his life to desire nothing more. To hope for a soul-match and believe that being claimed by this man would be the answer to all his dreams. That nothing would ever be better that giving himself in servitude to this stranger.  
  
Niall rebelliously believed it all to be a crock. At least, of course, until today. Until just 10 minutes ago, in fact, Niall believed that he would not fall victim to the weaknesses of his Omega nature. Unlike the pathetic Louis of seven months ago. When the Alpha Liam entered the small music store, it took just a few seconds, some accompanying growls and whimpers, and Louis left. Gone from the store, and practically gone from his position as Niall’s right hand man. Louis now focused his existence around Liam. It was pathetic. It was annoying. But, it was unavoidably everywhere.  
  
The knob on the back door rattled. Niall held his breath. Thump. He heard what sounded like a body being slammed against the door. Niall groaned. And then groaned again when he realized how eager he felt to respond to the beckoning sound of his Alpha. A groan came from the other side of the door; so loud that Niall could hear it from his position cowering by the bag of potatoes and the bottles of cola.  
  
“Come to me.”  
Damn it all to hell. With a whimpered; "I'm melting." and hardly aware of himself, Niall eased his way out of the pantry, stood up, and dazedly paced his way through the kitchen to meet the man that would change his life forever. He didn’t want to. He totally and utterly didn't, and yet he desperately craved him with an all-consuming need: a greater ache than he'd ever felt before.


	2. Now That the Day is Over

“Hey Louis, did your mum show you a copy of the prospectus for L.O.?” Niall asked, holding up the London Omegaversity document, as he and Louis were relaxing in the afternoon sun on the back porch of the Horan’s modest home.

“No. I don’t need to because they’ve sorted it all out for me. I’m sure they’ve chosen some lovely studies for me.  And I’m so glad you’re going to be moving there with me because it’s all a bit daunting, really.” Louis said and turned to Niall. “Why do you ask? Is that a copy of it? Hasn’t your dad picked your subjects yet?”

Niall must be incorrectly wired, he wasn’t content to have others plan his life for him. He knew his dad Bobby kept his best interests at heart. After all, Bobby was the Head Alpha of the family. Niall always knew he was loved and treasured by his parents, that they understood him well enough to make fair choices. However he couldn’t fight his strange belief that he should somehow have a say in what happens in his own life. But when he’d mentioned his feelings to them his mother cried, and Bobby yelled.

“Dad’s picked my subject all right. And I’m all signed up.” Niall stated, and then sighed, “Mum wants me to help her iron and pack tomorrow, so that we’ll be ready to leave on Friday morning.”

“Oh, that’s good.  I still have some of the family washing to do tomorrow before I pack, but I’ll be ready on time. Hey, if your dad has you so organized, why do you have a copy of the prospectus? What’s the point?” Louis asked, his pretty blue eyes showing his confusion.

Niall could tell Louis didn’t understand his annoyance at the papers in his hand. Sure, he and Louis were signed up, with rooms on campus to move in to. They were nearly packed to go, and any other organizational concerns were sorted by Bobby. It just grated on Niall that the only role he had was to nod his adorable little head, smile sweetly and do whatever he was told. And be happy in the process.

“That’s the thing! There is no point. Not one. What point is there in me having a say in my education? Me? Having a choice in what happens in my future? Me? An Omega? I’m just an ornament to my wonderful Alpha, whoever and wherever he is?” Niall’s voice rose in agitation the more he spoke. “Why are we even going anyway? Just to end up house bound and having baby after baby?”

Louis leaned over and gently laid a hand on Niall’s thigh,

“Niall, please calm down honey. Your parents will hear you.”

“Sorry Louis.” Niall took a breath and look into Louis’ eyes, “Don’t you understand how wrong it is? It’s my life.”

“That’s why you’re parents are looking after you. They can give you the best possible prospects. They adore you. And not every Omega is lucky enough to attend L.O. like we are. It’s the best in the UK, probably the world. We’ll learn all we could ever hope to need. Imagine it; we’ll be able to take such good care of our Alphas. They’ll be so happy.”

Niall conceded the point. He knew he was alone in his beliefs. Louis, like all of the other Omegas Niall knew, was looking forward to finding fulfilment in life only by keeping his Alpha happy.

Looking down at the papers retrieved from the recycling bin, Niall again read the prospectus as Louis basked in the last of the gentle afternoon sunshine.

_“Thank you for choosing London Omegaversity for the training of your Omega._

_serviant est ut amore_

_The prestigious London Omegaversity is home to the most comprehensive and contemporary Omega education system available. Set in beautifully manicured parkland on Houghton Street in the centre of London; our safely protected campus has every amenity you could possibly require for your Omega’s Housing, Protection, Guardianship and Education._

_Our 4 core studies:  A/O Culture Studies, Submission and Etiquette, Practical Parenting, and Sexual Health including Cycle Planning and Preparation._

_In addition, we are proud to showcase for you our exceptional range of electives, with which to round out your Omega’s curriculum._

_All good Omegas know that the way to an Alpha’s heart is through the stomach. Here at London Omegaversity, we offer an extensive range of cooking and kitchen management electives including, but not limited to:_

_Meal-planning, baking, cake decorating, various multi-cultural cuisines, kitchen management, food safety and handling, preserving and pickling, grocery shopping and couponing, and dinner party catering._

_At London Omegaversity, we pride ourselves on giving each Omega the necessary knowledge for making the most impeccable home for you, their Alpha. Choose for them from:_

_Household management disciplines including laundry, cleaning, storage and maintenance,_

_Interior decorating, holiday and table staging, flower arranging,_

_Pet care, garden planning, seed raising and potted plant care._

_The many vital creative and social skills to help an Omega keep you satisfied are covered in our stimulating classes in dance, music, singing, sewing, crafts, painting and more.  See attached our current list of 50 exciting opportunities: from macramé to gift wrapping to photography; from knitting to calligraphy to Tai Chi. You will be the most envied on the block when your Omega’s skills are displayed._

_In keeping with the thoroughly modern approach to education, London Omegaversity has recently begun trials in courses specifically designed for the small but growing male Omega population. These 15 additional courses include scout / sports club leading, camp cooking, campsite management, fly-fishing, barista and bartending classes, furniture restoration and basic car maintenance._

_Each single sex, residential dormitory has a strictly monitored curfew, with specially qualified and screened Beta residents as student supervisors._

_Please contact us to organize a guided tour of our facilities. Although uncommon, you may bring your Omega if you so desire.”_

Niall crumpled up the papers in his hand. He rubbed his eyes before the threatened tears began to fall.

It was all about the Alpha. It always was. It always would be. For ever and ever. Amen.

 

-

Five weeks later and well settled into the routine of his new life at the Omegaversity, Niall and Louis were leaving the Home Economics building to return to their dorm rooms.

“I cannot believe my chocolate cake sank in the middle. Again! I’ll never get it right. I’m just not good with baking. I can cook, and grill, and do any kind of fancy meal, but baking has me stumped. I’m failing baking for beginners.” Niall was ranting to Louis as they turned the corner of the building.

“Watch where you’re going baby boys!” Snarled one of the group of three Alpha’s they nearly bumped into.

“I’m so so sorry,” Louis apologized, even as his beautiful cake slipped and fell to the ground as he stopped suddenly. “I’ll just pick it up and then we’ll be out of your way.”

Niall remained quiet, but looked downward, avoiding eye contact with the trio, and took a small step backwards.

“Let me pick that up for you, princess,” The tall blonde Alpha, who was clearly enamored with Louis, said with a smile. “Don’t want you scuffing the knees of your pretty pants.”

“Get him to do it, Paulie. He wants to serve us. Don’t you.” said the original Alpha.

“Of course. I’m happy to. I only wish I hadn’t dropped it. It was scrummy, and I could have given it to you. Now it isn’t any good for you.” Niall looked up in surprise as Louis was genuinely disappointed he lost an opportunity to give his beautiful cake to these three strangers.

 “What’s your problem sweet-ums? Why the frown? Did you want to give us the cake you made instead? We don’t mind, we’ll eat it.” said the third Alpha teasingly.

“No”

What do you mean ‘No’?”

“I meant ‘No’. I don’t want to give you a cake, even if I had one. But I don’t have one because mine didn’t work out.”

“You’re not much of an Omega are you? Talking back to me like you did. Saying no. And you can’t even bake.” The aggressive Alpha laughed at Niall. “You’re nothing like this little darling here at all are you. How does it feel to fail at even being a pathetic Omega? What a loser. I pity your Alpha, if you ever get one that wants you, because he is going to be so disappointed in being stuck with you. And there is no chance that there is an Alpha that is a soul-match for you.” All three Alphas laughed boisterously. Louis quietly retrieved the broken cake pieces from the ground.

Tears sprang to Niall’s face, as the words the Alpha spat at him struck home. He was a failure, because as much as he tried to be good at the subjects he was studying at L.O., it was just not working out well for him. He was doing well in most of his studies. Certainly not at the top of any classes, but he was intelligent and getting good grades. The issue Niall had was that the more he learned, the more out of step he felt with the other students. Niall was struggling to find peace with his role in life.

“Maybe baking just isn’t your specialty. And, maybe, fucking is. Have you been riding lots of big Alpha cocks like mine, to be ready to please your Alpha?”

“Dave, leave him be.” said Paulie, the least threatening Alpha of the three. Paulie was obviously uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and looked around to see if they’d been overheard. He turned to Louis and said; “And you’d better take those cake pieces home to your dorm now sweetie. Scat!”

With an apologetic glance at Niall, Louis obeyed immediately, scampering away to the large double doors of the dorms. Niall hoped Louis would find one of the superintendents and have them come and move these Alphas on.

‘What do you say? Wanna take a ride on Davo’s giant dick? I’ll teach you real good.”

Niall was terrified into silence. He’d never been alone with Alpha’s who were not family members before. What if this dreadful Dave ordered him to obey? It wasn’t fair.

“I’m out of here, man.” said Paulie. “Don’t waste your time on this kid Dave. If he’s such a loser like you say, surely you don’t want to waste your time on him. You’ll just end up stinking of Omega, when you’re here trying to attract one of your own.”

“Yeah,” The quieter Alpha agreed, “He obviously isn’t it. And it’s nearly lunch. We could be about to meet just the right one for you.”

Dave leered.

“Looks like you miss out, and you have to remain pathetic. Sucks to be you.” Shoving past Niall, knocking him sideways, he flicked Niall’s back pack off his shoulders, and kicked it into the nearby garden bed.

The three Alphas sauntered off up the path leaving Niall rooted on the spot. He trembled, his breath stuck in his throat. He squealed at the sound of people running towards him, then blackness overtook him as he fainted in shock.

Niall groggily opened his eyes to the concerned blue of Louis’. His head ached, and his stomach growled. Louis wiped his brow with a warm cloth while Hall Beta, Rupert, sat nearby and quietly called the incident through to campus security.

“I’m so sorry I left you, darling. I had to. Are you alright?” Louis asked with a teary and choked voice, he paused from wiping Niall’s forehead, seemingly to allow Niall a moment to gather himself.

“I think I’m OK, but I’m gonna vomit.”

Louis quickly reached down and picked up a lined waste paper basket. He was just in time for Niall to empty the small contents of his stomach.

“Did they hurt you son?” Rupert asked, setting the phone aside.

“No. Turns out I’m not worth the bother.” Niall’s heart ached. He'd been terrified because he didn’t want the nasty men to touch him, but he was also wounded by their dismissal of him as not worth his time, and it served to increase his shame and self-loathing.

Tears sprang to Niall’s eyes, and he turned his head away from the others. He curled up on his side, holding his knees to his chest and cried. He was scared and humiliated, and didn’t know which upset him more.

In the weeks which followed, campus security was tightened even more. No Omega was to leave the safety of any Building without being accompanied by at least one other person, and not to leave campus without a chaperone. This only served to heighten the guilt Niall felt, especially because nothing actually happened to him aside from the threats. And of the three Alphas, two of them were decent enough as far as Niall was concerned. Well, decent enough for Alphas anyway. And David behaved as a typical egocentric Alpha. Niall hoped that he didn't have a soul-match, because he knew he'd never volunteer to be in any relationship with anyone who wasn't his one true match. It'd be shameful, but it would at least allow him some independence. The majority of relationships formed between Alphas and Omegas, or even between Betas for that matter, were by choice; they were love matches. And these could be quite successful, as long as the Omega was well trained to be subservient. But there were those mystical special relationships, the one in fifty that were soul-matches. For some reason, the chemistry between a soul-matched Alpha and their particular Omega was so strong that the cords that bound them were nearly impossible to break. It was the stuff of romance novels and date movies and fairy-tales. That instant love at first sight. That guaranteed happily ever after. Niall was sure it wouldn't happen to him. How could it? 

-

“Come on, Niall. It’s time we left campus for a little excursion.” Louis said, as he plopped himself onto Niall’s lap, throwing aside his Culture Studies handbook, “There are a group of us being taken to the main street where the music store is. You know you’ve always wanted to have a look inside. We’ll go and forget the world for a while. You may even find music to add to your massive playlist.”

 “Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I’m sick of meself. Let’s go find some new tracks yeah?” Louis’ face lit up with happiness.

“Quick, quick, we don’t want them to leave without us.” Louis jumped up and grabbed Niall’s hoodie from the hook on the back of the door. “Put some runners on. Don’t worry about your hair, you look darling. I’m just going like this and I’m a mess”

Louis prattled on, fussing over Niall, and practically pushing him out the door, as if he was afraid Niall would change his mind if given the opportunity.

“You must be desperate to leave if you’re going in public without your hair quiffed!” Niall said with a giggle. Louis just rolled his eyes and handed Niall his wallet and keys.

The little bell above the music store’s door tinkled, and Louis straightened beside Niall, who looked up from the chord sheets in his hand.

“What’s the matter Lou? You’re actin strange. Are you...”

Louis’ eyes rested on the man who just entered the shop. His face was suffused with radiance.

Louis dropped his head and a shiver ran through him. A low humming growl thrummed from the doorway, and

“There you are. I’ve waited my whole life for you. I’m Liam, and you are perfection. And mine.” Niall cringed at the proprietary tone in Liam’s voice.

Liam took two large strides toward Louis, not even noticing Niall and the other spectators around him. Louis stepped once, twice, and into Liam’s strong embrace. Surrounded by the “Ooohs” and “Aaahs” of the others in the store caught up in the romance of the joining of a soul-matched couple, Liam led Louis away. Niall was more alone than ever before.

-

Cuddling a pillow, Niall at the head of his bed listening, again, to Louis’ list of Liam’s fabulous attributes. Although happy for Louis, because he was obviously happy and content and excited, Niall would gladly never hear more details about Liam.

“And he's even allowing me to keep coming to some of the classes here when he’s at work. But of course there’s so much that needs doing I’ll be kept busy at Liam’s place. Well, I guess it’s my place now too isn’t it?”

Louis officially moved into Liam’s home the day following their first meeting at the music store. Over the next few days, Louis didn’t leave the home at all, and only replied to one of the seventeen or so texts that Niall sent him.

When he eventually returned to introduce Niall to Liam, and to pick up a few items left in Niall’s room, he quickly appraised Niall about the love of his life; his wonderful, perfect, Alpha. Liam was clearly a thoughtful and caring Alpha, and it made sense, because Louis was the ideal Omega. Of course Louis would have a soul-match, and they were a great pair. Kind of dorky, but endearing, even calling themselves Lilo. Ridiculous, but adorable none the less.

“Allowing you to be educated, hmm? And which classes are you permitted to attend?” Louis completely missed the irony in Niall’s voice.

“Well, the four core studies of course. And if I have time, he’ll choose one or two electives for me to keep doing too.”

“How very generous of him.”

“I know, and he’s already talked to my mum, and she has sent him all my papers, and they have exchanged heaps of emails. And he wants to know just everything about me, so he can decide what’s best for me.”

Niall could only tell Louis again how happy he was for him, as Louis left just a few minutes later. He wanted to be home to cook dinner for Liam. As Niall turned from bolting his bedroom door, he looked about his spotless room. Everything in order. Everything the way he wanted it. Nothing out of place. Except for him. But he told himself he was done with crying and self-pity. He sat at his desk, retrieved his notes on ‘aesthetic picture hanging’, and returned to studying.

-

“It’s fine. I’ll keep an eye out for him.” said Mrs Reynolds, the coffee shop owner, as Rupert and the other three Omegas decided to leave and head back to campus. After the group explored the local shops again, Niall enjoyed a milkshake, and waited for Liam and Louis to arrive. Mr and Mrs Reynolds were well known to all at L.O. as the sweetest pair of Betas in existence. They doted on all the students as if they were their own grandchildren, and in response, the Omegas were regularly seen in teams doing odd jobs around their house, just off the Omegaversity campus. Niall was doing his Barista course in their coffee shop, just one of a few of his electives he actually not only enjoyed but excelled in.

“Lilo are running late.” Niall said.  The nickname had taken hold, and now everyone knew them by that handle. After so many months of them being together, it was just easier to use their ship name. Lilo were rarely separated.

Although forty minutes later, with another milkshake and a serve of chips eaten, Niall was certain he’d been forgotten. Mr Reynolds arrived to help pack up the store, and Niall became anxious to return to his bedroom. He had homework to do, and the day’s golf highlights to watch on telly.

He tried again to call Louis, but received no answer.

“Rupert can’t make it back here for another twenty minutes. I’m sorry.” Said Mr Reynolds, (“Jack to you, Niall-Boy,” he’d often told Niall.)

“I’m OK, it’s not far, and I’ll just walk home. Its fine.” replied Niall.

“That’s not wise son, Nora, tell him to wait here.”

Nora looked at Niall, and he could see the indecision clouding her eyes. He smiled hopefully at her, hoping she’d let him leave.

“Jack, Niall is a smart young lad. Very responsible. And he will have his phone on him. You will call us if you need us won’t you.” Nora continued after Niall nodded. “The path goes right past our home, and he will duck in there if he needs to. What do you say?” Nora smiled softly and returned to the back to collect straws.

“I’ll just go and call Rupert to let him know what’s going on. Won’t be long.” Jack said and turned to follow Nora to the back room. Rupert would tell Niall to wait for him, so Niall decided to take this opportunity to duck out of the shop and head home alone. It was a mammoth risk, but he was bored, cranky with Louis, and annoyed because as an Omega, he was totally reliant on others.

Two doors up from the Reynolds’ home, and just a few more from the edge of the L.O. campus, Niall was passing a hedge, when he became aware of the most amazing indescribable smell. It was the fragrance of the woods, and camp-fires, and marshmallows and... Yes and moss. But yummy moss; peaty and soft and cushiony. His breath picked up. The pupils of his eyes dilated. He dropped his back pack and paused, his body tense with excitement.

Oh, no, Niall knew what this was. No, no, no. He was aroused. He was soul-matched with somebody and his Alpha was right there; on the other side of the hedge and fence.

“Can you smell Fairy-Floss?” A voice drifted out from among the laughter over the fence. Niall froze, tried to hold his breath and listen.

“What?” Asked a girl’s tinkly voice.

“Fairy-Floss, I can smell the most amazing Fairy-Floss ever.” The husky voice said, and then groaned. “Ooohhh”

“What’s Furry-Floss?” A girl with an American accent asked.

“It’s Candy-Floss stupid.” A different male voice answered with a teasing chuckle.

“Candy. Candy. Candy.” Niall knew it already to be the voice of his Alpha speaking. Niall’s heart started hammering even faster.  His body perspiring, Niall could smell his own scent now, although he was more attuned to the delightful Forest smells from his Alpha. He closed his eyes, lowered his head, and calm washed over him as the aroma increased. His Alpha would come for him now, and although he knew his body was responding, he was still scared about how this would affect his life.

“It’s her! I know it’s her. My Omega. Where is she?” Niall could hear his Alpha as he climbed the fence on the other side of the hedge. “I need to see her now.” There were twigs breaking and scrambling noises as the Alpha reached the top laughing. “Does she look as sweet as she smells?”

Niall’s eyes flew open. She! Her. No! Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the top of the hedge, just as the Alpha reached the top. The brunette’s green eyes opened in surprise when they landed on Niall.

“You’re a boy!” Disappointment flashed over the Alpha’s face, and Niall couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching down to grab his back pack, he ran.

“Wait!” the Alpha called out from behind him, not an Alpha command to be obeyed, but a desperate request. Niall ignored it. Just as he turned into the driveway of the Reynolds' home, there was the sound of crushing shrubbery as the Alpha fell into it. “Ooof! Ow!” The Alpha’s forest smell increased three-fold due to the released pheromones from bloody gash he received in his fall through the hedge.  Niall became dizzy as his body responded. He stumbled, and moved as quickly as he could up the driveway and around the back of their home, into their kitchen, and hid himself in their pantry.

-

“Come to me.”  
Damn it all to hell. With a whimpered; "I'm melting." and hardly aware of himself, Niall eased his way out of the pantry, stood up, and dazedly paced his way through the kitchen to meet the man who would change his life forever. He didn’t want to. He totally and utterly didn't, and yet he desperately craved him with an all-consuming need: a greater ache than he'd ever felt before.

Carefully, methodically, Niall opened the door, and stepped back, looked down to the ground.

The door swung open and in he stepped.

“Please look at me. I need to see you.”

More tears filled his eyes, but blinking them away, he looked up, at his future.

“There you go, beautiful boy. I’m Harry. Who are you?”

Hearing Harry’s voice again was as a peaceful balm to Niall. Harry was the most beautiful man. Golden tanned skin, a strong jaw line and green eyes which embodied every sensation evoked from Harry’s forest-y alpha-scent; splendour, solemnity, composure, shelter.

“I’m Niall.” He replied, and blushed.

“You, Niall, are my Candy-boy. Got it? You’re mine.” An ever decreasing part of his mind argued the point, that he was, in fact, his own person. But all Niall wanted to do was put his arms around Harry’s waist, and snuggle his head into Harry’s neck. So he did.

“Good boy. Such a sweet, sweet good boy.” Harry said slowly, soothingly. He wrapped Niall in his embrace, and rubbed his hands up and down Niall’s back, rocking them side to side, as if gentling a skittish foal.

They stood swaying there until there was a shift in Harry’s posture.

“As much as I long to stand here with you in my arms forever, there are things to do. Now, first and foremost: I never, ever, want you to run from me again. Do you understand me? Never. Why did you run?”

“I understand.” Niall said sadly, but with no desire to tell Harry why he’d run. To admit that he knew Harry wished for a girl Omega instead of him. No thank you. Niall tried to answer a different way. “I was just overcome by my reaction to you.  It’s all just a bit much to handle.”

Harry looked at him, curiosity shining in his face and paused, as if waiting for Niall to say more. Averting his eyes, Niall saw blood on Harry’s forearm.

“You’re bleeding! Let me clean you up. Please. I know where the medicine box is kept; I can have you looking perfect again in no time!”

“Perfect huh?” Harry said with a cheeky grin, making his dimple pop.

“Oh, hell. I’m screwed. A dimple? Really? Is that necessary?” Niall blurted, and then threw his hands over his face to cover his burning cheeks.

Harry chuckled and Niall peeked at him through his fingers. Niall noticed Harry wasn’t laughing at him, just the situation. So, smiling softly, he bustled about to fix his arm.

They chatted inconsequentially as he worked. It helped them become comfortable in each others presence. Ten minutes later, Harry was bandaged up and relaxed at the cozy kitchen table with a nice cool glass of milk and a cookie from Nora’s seemingly bottomless cookie jar. Niall, relieved, sat at the table with Harry and absentmindedly rubbed at his sore knee, where the bloodied material of his jeans stuck to his skin.

“What’s that? Have you been bleeding?” Harry asked.

“What? Oh, yeah, I guess. It’s nothing. Don’t worry. I’ll fix it later.” Niall tried to move his leg out of Harry’s line of vision.

“Let me see.” Harry said. When Niall paused, he added “Now.” Strongly, and firmly, and Niall knew he couldn’t refuse him.

“I’m fine. I’m sure.” Doubt flashed across Harry’s face. Harry pushed his chair back from the table and leaned over in from of Niall in order to peer more closely.

“You are not fine. Take off your jeans; I need to get a better look.”

Face flaming, Niall recognized Harry was sincere, so he unbuttoned and then pulled down his jeans, carefully easing them over his sore knee. Concentrating on avoiding his sore knee, he was surprised when a growl left Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Harry’s voice dropped lower, and Niall was assaulted with a renewal of the forest fragrance he already loved so much. Harry, pupils blown, was not looking at Niall’s knee, but directly at his crotch, where the head of Niall's erection strained wetly at the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Purple briefs. Fuck me, if that’s not my favourite colour now.”

“They're lavender...” Niall softly whispered, as Harry’s hand reached out towards Niall.

“Niall-Boy. Are you in here?” Jack and Nora were bustling in through the door at the front of the house. Harry growled, but quickly dropped his hand, and Niall scooped and pulled up the jeans which were bunched around his ankles, re-opening the cut on his knee.

“Later” Harry whispered in promise to Niall, then stood and turned towards the hall, just as Jack and Nora entered the kitchen.

 


	3. I Got a New Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this is to be the start of my new life?" Niall thinks, shaking and biting his nails as he examines the charcoal coloured door in front of him. Harry’s house. His future house.

"So this is to be the start of my new life?" Niall thinks, shaking and biting his nails as he examines the charcoal coloured door in front of him. Harry’s house. His future house. Behind this door is where his life will be centered. Unless Harry has plans to move. Because Harry is the one with the plans of course. He’s been listening to Harry’s plans for Harry’s future since they left the Reynolds' kitchen. Niall’s life has been turned upside down, and Harry is oblivious to the shock that this is to Niall’s system. So much has happened in just a couple of hours.

After being introduced to Harry, and tearily congratulating Niall on being one of the lucky Omegas to actually have a soul-match, Nora quickly set to bandaging up his wounded leg, while Jack called the Omegaversity to let them know the fabulous news and why Niall had been delayed in his return.  
“It’s just so romantic. And we were worried about you when you left the store in such a hurry. All alone and after your terrible run in with those other Alphas” Nora fussed with warm water, bathing Niall’s knee. “You were lucky your Harry found you, and not one of those trouble-makers.  
At Harry’s growl, Niall quickly explained the situation he faced in the grounds of L.O., and how he hadn’t been touched in any way.  
“It seems to me that the it's hardly a safe place for you, I don’t want you to return there.”  
  
Niall’s hopes were once again crashing against the rocks. Will he have to give it up? He may not have been the best of pupils in all of his subjects, but he was at least doing something that for the most part he enjoyed, he was learning, and he was doing things for himself.  
“I’m getting a lot out of my studies actually, and they have increased the security since then too.”  
“I’ll need to think about this a bit more. I need to get down there to find out what to do with you from now on.”  
Harry, as Alpha, had quickly assumed control of Niall’s education.  
  
“That’s so sweet, what a lovely caring Alpha you are for Niall, Harry.” Oblivious to Niall’s feelings on the subject, Nora finished cleaning up his knee, thankfully only in need of some antiseptic and strong bandages.  
“You don’t smell right now.” Harry whispered to Niall, “Antiseptic Fairy-Floss is not appetizing. I don’t like it.”  
“Well,” Jack said, smiling broadly as he hung up the phone, “Harry, I’ve arranged for someone to collect Niall’s dossier for you to examine, and I thought you would be keen to head straight over there so I organized a meeting for you with the care team in 15 minutes. I’m sure there’s a lot you want to learn. Would you like Niall to stay here with us while you’re busy?”  
“No, I might as well take him with me. It will be easier, and then we can pick up some of his things from his dorm to take over to my place.”  
“Wow,” Niall crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to be any bother.”  
Harry was oblivious to Niall’s sarcasm.  
“It’s not a bother, the sooner we go, the sooner I get to take you home with me. And I don’t want to be away from you. Come on, let’s get going now. It’s already getting late, and we’ve kept these lovely people long enough.”  
“You are welcome any time, Harry. Bring Niall for a visit when you are out and about again.” Jack held out his hand for Harry to shake, and then smiled over at Niall.  
Nora patted Niall on the shoulder, her eyes welling with happy tears again.  
“You don’t know how happy this makes me. I’m so thrilled for you young man, a proper soul-match. You will make Harry a very proud man, I just know it.”

The meeting at L.O.'s registrar's office was brief. Harry picked up the paper work, deciding to look it over at another time. He walked Niall to his dorm room, telling him to pack lightly, as he wouldn’t need much clothing any way.  
As they entered his room, Niall looked up into Harry’s eyes, and saw that they were dilated.  
“This room is bathed in your scent Niall. The smell of your scent is stuck in the air. It’s delicious. You don’t know what you’re doing to me. Pack quickly before I lose my control. I’ll wait downstairs for 5 minutes. Then we need to get going.” With that, he turned and left. Niall was alone for the first time all afternoon. He thought it would be a relief, but with every step Harry took, taking him away from Niall, Niall felt the tug between them even more strongly. He had to pack, and quickly.  
He grabbed his school backpack, emptied out the books and stationary that were inside it, and quickly packed toiletries and a couple of changes of clothing. He packed his sleepwear, but wondered if it would be needed.  
  
He was heading down stairs in less than 5 minutes, and was surprised to see Harry heading up to meet him.  
“I missed you.” Harry said gruffly, pulling Niall into his arms. “I never knew it would feel like this. I’m a king, and a conqueror. My universe has just expanded beyond my understanding. I’m madly passionate about you, a boy, MY candy-boy. Who’d have thought?”  
Niall didn’t know how to react to that. He was whirling with attraction to Harry, but shocked at the sudden change in his life. So comforted by the feel of Harry’s arms around him, but scared by the sight of his dossier in Harry’s hands; a symbol of how Niall’s future is in the hands of this virtual stranger.  
It shouldn’t feel so right. It couldn’t be so right. And yet, it was right. Harry must be OK with Niall not being a female. He knew that male omegas were reasonably rare, but surely they wouldn’t be soul-matched if Harry was only interested in girls. But then again, Harry had shown no need to claim him straight away, like Liam had behaved the first moment he saw Louis. The words of the Alpha that had threatened Niall came back to taunt him again. Harry probably was disappointed to be stuck with Niall. Who could blame him?

 

“I’ll just leave your backpack here by the door Candy-boy. I’m starving, and I have a feeling I’m going to need a lot of energy.”  
Harry dropped Niall’s bag, and walked straight through to the kitchen. Niall was standing behind him, and Harry didn’t look back. Of course Niall followed.  
The granite kitchen was tidy, but cold and utilitarian and absolutely lacking in any welcoming touches. Harry placed the bags of take-out Indian food on the bench top.  
“The bowls are in the cupboard just next to the drawers there Niall. I’ll just have bottled water with mine. I have to make a couple of quick phone calls while you dish up, then we’ll eat at the table.”  
  
And with that, Harry sauntered out of the room. Niall was again temporarily alone. Overwhelmed, Niall routinely set about serving up the dinner, noting to himself that Harry had not even touched him once since they had entered the apartment. Niall was on edge. The scent of Harry was everywhere. It both calmed Niall’s mind and energized his libido. He needed to be held in Harry’s strong arms again. As he was mechanically dishing the food, and setting the glass topped dining table with some striped table mats that he found in a drawer, Niall couldn’t help but anticipate the evening ahead of him. He had never been alone with a man that wasn’t family or Louis before. And whilst he felt his body preparing for what lay ahead, and he had learned in class what was to be expected of him, the reality of what he was facing unnerved him.  
  
Hearing that Harry was still on his phone, Niall placed a little potted cactus he in the centre of the table, in lieu of flowers that didn’t exist. He stepped back and examined his handiwork. Polished cutlery: check. Red napkins neatly folded and placed on the side dishes: check, (even if they were only paper and not linen). Glasses sparkling and filled as requested: check. Food displayed correctly: check. Centre-piece: check. Niall had done the best he could with what was available and in the limited time he had. Still waiting for Harry to return from wherever he had gone to, Niall got out his phone from his abandoned bag and, standing in the foyer, called Louis.  
  
“Louis, I have a soul-match too! We found each other this afternoon. I need to tell you all about it. His name is Harry. And he’s perfect.” Niall rambled to the message bank, because of course Louis was too busy to pick up the phone. “He's too perfect, and I'm not. And he’s taken me to his place, but he’s left to make some calls. And he hasn’t held me, or kissed me again, or, or... anything Louis... I’m not a girl. I’m not right for him......”  
Niall wiped away the tears that had started falling from his eyes,  
“I don’t know what to do.... I’m scared, and I miss you Louis.....” Resting his forehead against the wall, Niall sobbed quietly,  
“Louis, I need you... please call me back. Love you.”  
As he ended the call, a growl ripped through the room.  
“WHO the fuck is Louis? You need HIM do you? You love him do you? Not anymore. YOU ARE MINE”  
Eyes wide with fear, Niall spun to face Harry.  
“It’s not what you think...”  
“What I think? What I think is that I’m going to have to make you realize that Louis is nothing. I am your everything now.” Crowding up against Niall, Harry roughly turns him to face the wall again, caging him in. Niall’s hands positioned above his head, Harry grinds against him.  
Harry’s strong arm reaches around and pulls Niall against him, grinding harder on his ass.  
“Mine. I’ll make you forget everything.” Harry's said into Niall's neck causing him to whimper, overwhelmed and intoxicated by Harry, “You are going to forget everything, and everyone but me.” Nibbling and sucking on Niall’s neck. “You smell so good; I can’t get enough of you. You are my beautiful princess now.”  
“No... I’m...” Niall wanted to say that he wasn’t a princess, he wasn’t a girl. He wasn’t beautiful. Why couldn’t he be Harry’s handsome prince? But he could barely speak, he was so turned on and overwhelmed.  
“NO?” Suddenly bereft of Harry’s arms holding him up, Niall collapsed against the wall.  
“Turn around and look at me.” The command was pure Alpha. Niall quickly obeyed, struggling to stand he turned and looked into his Alpha’s dark, lust-blown and powerful eyes.  
“No? You will not refuse me.” Harry’s voice slowed; was calm and authoritative. Dangerous.  
“You WILL be completely mine. Go to my room, take off all of your clothes, except for those pretty purple briefs, and wait at the foot of my bed for me. Do not touch yourself; do not touch anything in my room. Wait for me. I will eat the meal that I bought, and that we should have had together, instead of you calling your ‘Louis’. Go.”  
  
Niall was unaware of how much time had passed. He was standing at the foot of the neatly made bed, cock straining against his lavender coloured briefs, not purple, and listening intently for any sounds from Harry. It had been a while since the sounds of him eating had ceased, and he heard the scraping of the chair as Harry stepped away from the table. Then there was the sound of music playing from the stereo. Harry was in no hurry. And why would he be? Harry only had a boy to go to, not the girl he had always wanted. Niall was always a disappointment. So why was Harry getting so angry? It was purely chemical. Something must be wrong, because Harry should have been soul-matched with the girl he wanted.  
  
But why was Niall so attuned to him? Why was he standing here, waiting to be taken by a man who didn’t even want him? And why was he so aroused by it?  
Niall had carefully removed and folded his clothes onto the small overstuffed grey armchair that was tucked into the corner of the room. That corner was the most welcoming spot he had seen in the entire apartment. With a burgundy cable knit throw blanket, a battered side table with an empty black coffee cup, a reading lamp and a pile of dog eared books, it looked like the perfect place to relax and get lost in faraway stories and adventures. However, as inviting as the corner seemed, Niall was unable to sit and snuggle there, so he backed away and fulfilled his order.  
  
And waited head bowed, eyes closed, listening.  
And waited; knowing that his Alpha would claim him soon.  
And waited; because he was now committed to a man that was with him only because of chemicals, not because Niall was anything special.  
And waited... Lost in the circling of his mind. His fears and his anticipation. Knowing he was made for this man, knowing that this man didn’t really want him, just wanted his Omega.  
And waited...


	4. And then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry walked towards the bed ... Niall was given a view of Harry’s toned physique. Tattoos. Until that moment Niall had never appreciated tattoos. Now he was an avid admirer of butterflies, swallows and mermaids. Harry was all muscle and art and strength and male. Niall was overwhelmed with desire, and couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing all over Harry’s body. When he at last looked back up at Harry’s face, he could tell that Harry was pleased with Niall’s response to him.

And then, Niall’s swirling thoughts settled. His shoulders, once tense relaxed. Harry was here. Without turning towards the doorway, Niall just knew that he was not alone in the room any more.  
“Turn around.” Niall did, and looked up, across the room, to the serious face of his Alpha.  
“You will never speak of Louis in this room. Understood? You are mine, and I hope you’ve remembered that while you’ve been waiting for me.”  
Niall wanted to explain to Harry, wanted to let him know that Louis was just a friend, an Omega friend, like a brother, but with Harry’s words, spoken as command, Niall was unable to defend himself or Louis.  
“Yes Harry.”  
“Good, now slowly turn for me, I want to get a look at my pretty Omega.”  
Doing as he was told, Niall felt drugged by the closeness of Harry; by the desire in Harry’s voice.  
“Adorable. You are just so sweet. Just like candy. I want to lick you all over. Want to bite into you and taste you.”  
Niall was on the peak of release, just from hearing Harry’s voice. But that was physically impossible until Harry was first satisfied.  
“You are so sweet. So pale. I’m gonna mark you up and make sure everyone knows you’re taken.”  
“Yes, please Harry. Make me yours.”  
“You’re already mine. But I’m going to claim you now. I’m going to claim you again and again so you won’t even know your own name. I can’t wait to be inside you, my little one.”  
“Harry.” Niall said weakly, his voice faltering, his focus reduced to Harry, his voice, his presence. Niall ached to be held by Harry, his body pulsed with the need to feel Harry inside him. Harry’s name was now the only mantra in his head. “Harry... Harry...”  
“Yes, darling. I’m here.”  
As Harry walked towards the bed, he shucked his shoes and socks, then his shirt, and Niall was given a view of Harry’s toned physique. Tattoos. Until that moment Niall had never appreciated tattoos. Now he was an avid admirer of butterflies, swallows and mermaids. Harry was all muscle and art and strength and male. Niall was overwhelmed with desire, and couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing all over Harry’s body. When he at last looked back up at Harry’s face, he could tell that Harry was pleased with Niall’s response to him.  
“Like what you see princess? It’s all yours.” With that Harry reached to unbutton his jeans. Niall wanted to do that for him, but was caught in a trance.  
Harry peeled his jeans off, and when he straightened, Niall’s mouth watered at the sight of his huge arousal. When Harry removed his black briefs, it was just too much for Niall. He fell to his knees in front of Harry, careless of the bandage from where he had injured himself when he fell through the kitchen window in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Niall, his blue eyes drunk with lust, looked up at his Alpha;  
“Please...”  
“Oh, fuck yes.”  
Niall had never before seen another man naked and aroused. Had certainly never touched another man, and now he eagerly reached out to hold Harry in his hand, Niall was overwhelmed with the need to have this man, to taste him.  
Running his hand gently along the satiny length of Harry’s erection, Niall was awed. How on earth was he supposed to fit this in his mouth, let alone anywhere else? He had to taste, licking the tip and then the shaft, Niall delighted as Harry groaned in pleasure.  
“So good babe, just like that.”  
Both hands now encircling the base of Harry’s cock, Niall closed his mouth around just the bulging tip. It tasted so good, so primitive and raw. Niall groaned and took him deeper into his mouth. Harry’s hands came down and tangle in Niall’s soft bleached-blonde hair. Then Harry carefully thrust slowly in and out. He held on to the back of Niall’s head, to support and guide him. It was a comforting gesture that turned Niall on even more. Harry was looking after him, even now. And it just made Niall want to try more. He sucked harder, and worked his tongue on his length. Taking Harry deeper into his mouth, Niall found it was too much, and he gagged. He pulled back, eyes red and watering.  
“I’m sorry, it’s too much...” Niall’s words slurred, and he was panting, “Let me try again, I’ve never done this before, I’ll get better... I just need...” And then he interrupted himself by wrapping his lips again around Harry’s length. Sucking again, and then swirling his tongue, pulling off and kissing and licking. Niall couldn’t get enough. He was only vaguely aware of Harry’s moans, and sighs of “so good,” and “yeah,” and "my princess" and“natural cock-slut,” and “I can’t believe you’ve never...” and “fuck babe!”  
Harry’s hands tightened in Niall’s hair, and, submitting totally to the desires of his body, Niall removed his hands and held them behind his back. He took Harry deep into his mouth, to the back of his throat, unashamed of the gagging noises and wet mess he was making. Sucking harder, and keeping his lips firmly stretched around Harry, he looked up through his tears, to see Harry had thrown his head back and was biting his lip and moaning in pleasure.  
The sight was too much for Niall, and his answering moan released the pent up pressure from inside Harry, as he came down Niall’s throat. Niall pulled back in surprise, so some of Harry’s load landed on his reddened lips and his chin and neck.  
“Beautiful. So pretty covered in my cum babe.” Harry crooned, then reached down and swiped some off Niall’s cheeks and held it to his lips, “Don’t let it go to waste princess, eat up.”  
Niall hated being called princess, but loved the look in Harry’s eyes. He ignored the worries of his mind, and licked at Harry’s finger, sucking on it too. Niall couldn’t get enough. And being this close to Harry’s waist, he could see that Harry still wanted more.  
“Get on the bed Niall. You look almost done, and I haven’t even started with you yet.”  
Harry helped Niall to his feet, then onto the bed, just as Niall was about to lie down on his back, and reach for Harry, he took a step back.  
“No Niall, roll over. I want to see your pretty little ass. Get on your hands and knees.”  
Doing as he was told, Niall then felt Harry’s hands run over his backside, smoothing over the now sodden cotton of his briefs. He ached for Harry to touch him.  
“I love these fucking purple briefs, but they have to go.” And with a tug and a tearing sound, Niall’s favourite (Lavender!) briefs were torn away, leaving him open and vulnerable to Harry.  
“This is just so amazing. I never thought it would happen to me; that I would be so hot to be inside a boy like you.” Harry’s hands pulled apart Niall’s cheeks, and his thumb rubbed against his weeping hole. “Fuck. So fucking pretty.”  
Niall then felt a finger against his rim, then inside him. Mewling, he rocked back against the intrusion. Needing more, so much more, but completely unable to articulate it.  
Niall felt a second finger join the first, and he bit down on his forearm, to try to ground himself. He wanted so badly to cum, just on Harry’s fingers alone. Before he could get used to the new sensation, Harry withdrew his fingers, and leaning over Niall, guided the tip of his engorged cock into Niall’s hungry hole.  
Niall’s legs nearly gave way. It was too much. It felt so good, but it hurt so much. He was overwhelmed; his senses were shattering beneath Harry. But Harry’s strong hands were there, gripping onto Niall’s hips, holding him up as he slowly but surely sank deeper into Niall.  
“You’re so tight, so good for me.”  
With that, Harry withdrew and pushed into Niall again, even deeper than Niall thought was possible. And again Harry withdrew and pulsed forward, changing the angle. Niall felt a rush, as something inside him reacted to Harry. With a strangled moan, Niall felt his body go lax, and he was completely Harry’s.  
“That’s it princess, all mine now.” Harry’s grip tightened on Niall’s hips. He knew he’d have bruises there tomorrow, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. Harry wanted him. Over and over, Harry pumped in and out of Niall, harder, and then harder still. Niall’s skin was completely flushed, he was babbling nonsense words, and groaning and crying out. Too much and not enough.  
“Yes, yes, so good for me...” Harry’s movements became erratic, “So good, I’m gonna fill you right up.”  
“Please Harry.... Urghh... Please...”  
“Yes, now... yes!” With one last lurch, Niall could feel Harry pulse inside him, and that is all it took to send him over the edge. Niall cried out and came hard onto the sheets, his release coming at the same time as Harry’s.  
They both fell forward, Harry sliding out from inside Niall. Niall hissed at the sensation of his slick and Harry’s cum leaking from his hole. Harry rolled to the side of the bed and lay with his hands tucked behind his head under the pillow. Sated and slow he closed his eyes.  
Niall was still on his stomach, lying in the rapidly cooling wet patch, and was quickly coming down from his high. There was no denying that it had felt amazing, he had never believed it could be so good. Niall was wrong when he thought that the text books he studied were overstating how great it was. Yet he had read about how lovely it was afterwards. In the few male-Omega romance novels he had read, the aftercare had been the part he most looked forward to. Where was the alpha tiptoeing out to the bathroom to get a warm damp towel to wipe him down? Where was the Alpha telling him how wonderful he was? Where was the snuggling and the whispered words of praise?  
“I, um, I’m a bit icky...”  
Harry opened one eye, “bathroom’s through there...” his sleep filled words slurred, waving a hand vaguely towards the door “don’t be too long princess.” Niall could just barely hear Harry’s words as he was falling asleep, “’m so tired... So good... such a good... good girl for me...” Then Harry rolls over, further away from Niall, and sighs into sleep.  
Stunned, aching with betrayal, and hurt by Harry once again calling him a girl, Niall struggled to keep from sobbing, then eased his aching limbs around and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt pummeled and tired and so sore. But the physical pain was nothing to the emotional pain. He wasn’t a girl. Not that there is anything wrong with girls. He’s friends with a lot of them. But he didn’t identify as a girl, even if he was an Omega. And a second rate Omega if Harry’s behaviour was any indication. In the bed, Harry hadn’t once placed his hands anywhere on Niall’s body apart from his hips and ass. Hips and ass that could have belonged to any Omega at all, male or female.  
It was too much, Niall felt gross, used and cold. Looking over his shoulder at Harry, blissful in his slumber, Niall’s eyes shimmered with tears. Harry looked so peaceful and gorgeous. Fast asleep, he was facing the other direction, his hair tousled on the pillow. Harry's body was long lean and powerful; marked with tattoos, downed with a cooling sheen of perspiration, and beautifully tanned golden. Harry, physically, was more than Niall could ever have hoped to find in a partner. But Niall needed more. Harry was thoroughly unaware of Niall, and what he was feeling. How could Harry ever be happy with someone who needed too much from him? Niall didn’t like that he was needy, and wanted to be cherished, wanted to be important to someone. He knew that it would never happen now.  
Niall walked tenderly to the bathroom, shamed by the wetness dripping down the back of his legs.  
In the shower, he ran the water harder and hotter than he usually liked. He wanted to cleanse himself of every trace of his shame. He had given everything he had to Harry, and he still wasn’t enough. He had tried to be strong, and hold onto his feelings, but, betrayed by his body, he had submitted all, and fallen. And it had felt so perfect, like coming home. He wasn’t ashamed of falling though. He was ashamed that he could never be enough for Harry.  
As tears ran down Niall’s face he scrubbed his exhausted body with a washcloth. Niall couldn’t keep his mind from dwelling on the day’s happenings. His world had been turned upside down, and he could think of only one way to make it right again, if he could be brave enough. He couldn’t do it, no, not for himself, but for Harry? For the man that deserved more than Niall would ever be? Niall was willing to do the most dangerous thing for an Omega to do. It was the only fair choice if he was to save Harry from being tied to an Omega like him, a pathetic boy, and not the perfect girl that he really wanted.  
Niall had to do the first thing that Harry had asked him not to do. Niall had to run.

With his back pack over his shoulder, and having had one last longing glance at his peacefully sleeping Alpha, Niall slipped quietly out of the bedroom, and through the apartment that for a very short time he thought would be his new home. He saw the remnants of the first and only table that he had laid for his Alpha. The little cactus was knocked over; the food was cold and unappealing. Still on the table, there was a partly eaten meal and used glass on one side, and Niall's side untouched. One side used, the other side untouched. Fitting, Niall thought, just like me.  
He quickly looked around for his phone and his dossier, but could find neither. He was running out of time. Harry would wake soon and he’d never be able to leave him if he looked just one more time into those mesmerizing eyes. He grabbed a couple of bananas out of the fruit bowl and then, with his heart broken, and every step away from Harry shattering it even more, he closed the front door behind him. Closing between him and the life he could have had. As much as it hurt, he just could not stay and be unwanted, he would only make Harry unhappy, and he could never do that to him.  
Stepping carefully out of the building and onto the well-lit footpath, Niall was aware of the dangers he was in. As he walked, looking carefully around him as he went, questions and plans circled his mind until he came up with a plan of action that would occupy his mind, and keep him busy. It would be the only thing that could stave off the pain.  
First he snuck back into his dorm room, and collected some more clothes and his guitar. He left a note for Lilo to let them know he was leaving Harry, but that he was OK. He told them that Harry had done nothing wrong, he had been perfect, but Niall had failed. Niall wrote that he loved them like brothers, and he wished them every happiness together. Just the note alone was enough to make Niall a fugitive. When found, the police would arrange for search parties to hunt him down. Even if he knew where he was going, he could never tell Louis and Liam. They could never know where he was going, because they couldn’t help him. He was on his own. It was illegal for them to harbor Niall, now that he had connected with Harry. Sure, Niall and Harry weren’t a mated or bonded couple yet, but Niall was already known to belong to Harry, and the note he left proved it.  
Next, before he was reported missing, Niall quickly withdrew as much cash as he could from his bank account, luckily there was a machine just near the school library. He knew that, as a fugitive, his accounts would be closed. The easiest way to flush an errant Omega out of hiding was to remove their access to money.  
When he checked his balance, there was very little there, enough to last maybe a month or so, if he was careful. Niall emptied the money from his account, and carefully spread it between his wallet, his back pack, his socks and even his front pocket. There was much less chance of it being stolen that way; although, if he was caught, losing his money was the least of his problems. He would definitely lose his freedom, and was more than likely to lose his life.  
At eleven-thirty, the long day was nearly over. Niall couldn’t believe that it was still the same day that he had first met Harry. Could it really not even be midnight yet? He needed to find somewhere to sleep safely, one more time, and from where he could run at first light in the morning.  
There was only one safe place he could think of, aside from Harry’s apartment. He turned and jogged carefully through the shadows to the back yard of the Reynolds’ home.  
He was nearly there when suddenly his footsteps faltered. Harry was near. Niall could sense him. His nerves were suddenly on edge, and he wanted to fall at Harry’s feet and beg to be forgiven. Niall was overpowered by Harry’s forest scent. Safety. Harry will keep him safe. It’s going to be OK. Niall looked around but couldn’t see Harry anywhere. He was about to call out when he saw the hedge he was standing next to.  
Harry wasn’t there; it was just his scent. This is the hedge where they had first seen each other. The very first moment that Niall had disappointed Harry just by being himself. Niall remembered the sight of shock on Harry’s face. So, tears streaming down his face, Niall ran. This time he didn’t go into Jack and Nora's home, Niall instead hid in the little Wendy House in their backyard, and wept for all he had won and lost in just that day alone. 

***

Niall awoke from his doze, barely more rested than when he had first pulled the flimsy cardboard over himself. He was so cold and hungry. He had thought in the past that he had been hungry when he missed a meal. That wasn’t hungry. Perhaps he had even gone past hungry to starving. The evening before, Niall had not even been able to find scraps in the skip bins behind the little store. Accustomed as he had become, over the last three months, to eating what others had carelessly thrown away, an emptied bin was enough to make him weep. It was the only building on the main road between this town and the next. He needed to keep to this road, and the meandering creek beside it. If he didn’t have that fresh water, he would not last. If he didn’t have the water, and the few leaves and berries he had managed to pick from the hedgerows, he would have had nothing in his stomach for at least a week.  
Niall no longer knew where he was going; he just knew what he was leaving behind.  
He was leaving behind Harry so he could have a better life with a more fitting Omega.  
He was leaving behind Louis, his best friend, and Liam, to be a loved up couple, happy with each other.  
He was leaving behind his family. His father had hung up on him when he had called begging for help. “You are an embarrassment to me boy. You are not fit to be a Horan. You are a weak disobedient Omega who has brought shame to everyone who looked after you. Never call again.”  
He was leaving behind his studies, and his potential.  
And the thing that broke him finally; Niall was leaving the one thing that he thought he could take with him. When he first left London, and Harry, he held onto hope in one thing. Music. Niall had his guitar. He could play, and maybe busk. But now Niall had to leave that behind too.  
Five nights ago, Niall heard the sound of twigs breaking, someone was following him. He had no money, and his weakened body was no longer healthy enough to release any scent that he could be tracked by. His shoes were held together by string tied around and around the soles. His clothes were filthy, his hair matted, his skin burnt and his eyes sunk. No Alpha had any interest in him. The police and their hunt teams hadn’t searched for him, or if they had, they had given up quickly. He only once caught a glance of his face on a bulletin, and by now he would be one of the countless Omegas missing - presumed dead.  
When he slowly turned, he saw three wild dogs following him. They looked even hungrier than he was, and like they thought he would make a nice little snack. Slowly he reached down and found a few small stones. He threw them as hard as he could. One dog yelped and spun, but then they picked up the pace and ran towards him.  
Before he realized what he was doing, Niall swung his guitar in front of him, trying to scare the dogs away. When he knocked over the smallest of them, the other two turned tail and ran. He picked up another handful of pebbles, throwing it at them. The smaller dog struggled to its feet, and, tucking its tail between its emaciated hind legs, limped off in the direction the other dogs had left. It was only then that Niall became aware of the guitar hanging broken in his hands… smashed and useless now, for music or money.

Niall pulled the holey socks off his hands and blew on his fingers, then rubbed them together. He would need to get walking again. Once he was moving he would warm up. He may even find some food. The ache may leave his knee, as the puss drains from his weeping scabby dirty wound. Niall had put little thought into his knee for days now. He hadn’t even removed his jeans, completely, there was no need, and it just hurt his knee. It ached all the time now, and was constantly hot. When he could bear the pain, he tried to squeeze out as much of the infection as he could, and then rinse it with water from the creek. With limited options it was the best he could do.  
Niall had only taken a few steps out from his latest hiding place under the bridge, when he became light headed, and he tripped on a root, and feel onto his hands and knees. He screamed as the pain shot from his knee. He rolled to his side, gasping for breath and as his vision swirled, he heard the sound of someone calling from the roadway, and a bicycle rattling as it was dropped.  
“It’s over now.” Niall thought through the pain, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to care whether it was his flight to nowhere that was over, or his life that was over. He passed out thinking about the one thing that he thought of whenever he was falling asleep. His Alpha: the man who was his for just one day. One day that he never learned to regret, even now as he lost everything.  
His perfect Harry.


	5. In Perfect Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me? Why is it always me that is blamed? It’s not my fault! Today was the best god damned day of my life, and now he’s gone. Niall’s gone.” With that Harry’s anger was completely wiped out. Replaced by pain like none he’d ever felt before. “Niall’s gone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back in time to their first night together and find out Harry's perspective in all this, shall we?

Harry woke with a jolt, his heart pounding. Something was wrong. Very wrong. His body was tense and he felt a dread he had never known before. Niall. Niall needed him.  
Harry rolled over and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. It confirmed what his palpitating heart had been telling him already: Niall wasn't there.  
Harry called out to Niall, “Princess” but hears no response.  
Harry threw back the comforter, and pulls on some briefs.  
“Niall?” Harry’s voice rang with agitation.  
“NIALL!” Now an alpha-command, but still no response.  
Harry made quick work of searching through his apartment for his missing boy. He soon realized that the hope that Niall was just in another room was dashed. Niall wasn’t cleaning, or cooking, or nesting, or doing whatever an Omega liked to do to settle into a new home. The messy remnants on the dining table mocked Harry. Niall had touched nothing. He was just gone.Where? Why?  
Louis!  
That son-of-a-bitch Louis had come to sneak Niall away. Niall was HIS!  
That is what the phone call had been about. Niall’s words swam in his mind:  
“I don’t know what to do... I’m scared, and I miss you Louis... Louis, I need you... please call me back... I love you.”  
Niall had been on the phone setting up a rendezvous with Louis. It was so obvious.  
In a burst of anger, Harry swept all of the plates from the table. Never in his life had the usually sweet tempered Harry felt such rage flow through his veins. He pulsed with it. Gave in to it. Embraced his fury. The dining table was knocked over and shattered, the chairs flung across the room. Books, lamps, TV, sofa, none escaped his wrath.  
“MINE! Niall is MINE! I won’t have him taken from me” Harry was now kicking and punching the walls. Raging. Then slowly he became aware of shouting, of banging on his front door.  
“Harry! Harry: open this fucking door now.”  
Jeff. Harry’s best friend and neighbour. Yes! Jeff would help him track down this Louis. Jeff would help Harry beat the living shit out of the bloke who had dared to take his candy-boy.  
Harry stumbled past the debris now littering his flat, heedless of the glass on the floor, and swung open the door.  
“He’s taken him! Jeff, he’s gone. I have to get him back. I won’t lose him. He’s mine. You need to help me find him...”  
“Harry. For fucks sake, calm down. Who are you talking about? What the fuck is going on here?” Jeff had carefully eased his way into the apartment, eyes wide at the state of it. “What the hell have you done?”  
“Me? Why is it always me that is blamed? It’s not my fault! Today was the best god damned day of my life, and now he’s gone. Niall’s gone.” With that Harry’s anger was completely wiped out. Replaced by pain like none he’d ever felt before. “Niall’s gone...”  
Harry wept. Inconsolable, Jeff gently led him back to his own apartment next door, and settled Harry under a blanket on the couch. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was so rare for an Alpha to cry that Jeff (a Beta) didn't know how to help Harry. Jeff just sat quietly by Harry, and watched and waited until the sobs turned to sniffles, and then eased into an exhausted troubled sleep.  
When Harry woke early the next morning, he was trouble by memories from his very unsettling dreams. A particular vision from his dream came to his mind: the view of Niall from over the hedge. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It had been like the clouds had rolled back and he’d had a glimpse of an angel. But not the angel he was expecting. This was not some pretty little girl with soft features and a ponytail. Safe. Unassuming. Reliable.  
With a painful clarity, Harry recalled his shock at seeing a beautiful boy. And now, without the fog of arousal clouding his vision, he was aware of the tears and the fear that had been in Niall’s eyes, just before Niall had bolted.  
Was that a sign that Niall was always going to run from him? Where had Louis taken him?

Harry had always been known for telling a story in the most round-about way possible; which was ironic, given his career as a journalist. This time, when he had woken Jeff by climbing onto his bed, Harry was quickly able to apprise Jeff of yesterday’s events.  
Even so, Harry could see that Jeff was stunned.  
“And now that bastard has taken my Niall and they’ve run away together. We have to find him. How am I meant to live without him?”  
“So.. You’re telling me you’ve finally met your princess, your Omega - and she’s a he?” Jeff questioned, fighting to keep the smile from his face...  
“Yes! And not the point. He’s perfect. And he’s gone.”  
“We’ve known each other for two years Harry. And in all that time you’ve spoken of the love of your life. The girl you’ve been searching for. You’ve written poetry about the curve of her smile Harry! Waxed lyrical about the way she would skip!” Harry cringed at the memories of all the times he had confidently bragged about his perfect sweet girl.  
“This is fucking classic, Styles. Only you!” Jeff gave in to his laughter. “You’ve completely lost your head and trashed your apartment over a boy. An omega boy. You, Harry, who had the perfect vision, of the perfect Omega, and how you’d be the perfect Alpha for her - ‘her’, Harry. And ‘she’ turns out to be a ‘he’, and you’re not devastated by the presence of a dick, but by the loss of it! I did not know you swung that way my friend.”  
“You can fuck right off Jeff,” Harry said without heat, flopping his head onto the spare pillow. Although Harry tried to gain back some of the anger he had been feeling earlier, he couldn’t help but grin sheepishly at his best friend.  
“I never even really considered it an option - you know? I knew that one day I would find my Omega, have my family. I couldn’t settle for just any old relationship with a Beta...”  
“Thanks a lot mate...” Jeff interrupted.  
“Nothing wrong with Betas Jeff, I just know I could never sustain a relationship with one, always wondering where my princess was...”  
“Prince...” Again Jeff interrupted Harry’s meandering talk.  
“What?”  
“Prince. Niall is male. So he’s your prince.”  
“No, just because Niall’s male, doesn’t stop him from being my Omega, so he’s my princess.”  
Jeff rolled his eyes, “That’s not how it works Harry... this isn’t the dark ages...”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Harry brushed aside Jeff’s last comment; he had more important things on his mind. “You’re getting off track. We have to find him. Bring him home. I need him, and I need you to help me. Get up, get dressed, and get someone to fill in for you at work. I’m going back to my place to do the same, and then we’re going to find my Niall.”  
Come hell or high water, Harry would find his candy-boy and never let him go. 

After throwing on the first pair of jeans he found, and a plain black T that he found crumpled on the floor of his wardrobe, Harry made the necessary calls to his editor and his manager and he was given leave for exceptional circumstances. While Jeff started bringing the chaos of Harry’s living room back into some sense of order, Harry sat hunched in his brown leather office chair trying to figure out his next move.  
Where could Niall be? Harry realized that he didn’t know anything about Niall. Harry had been so physically attuned to him that he could think of nothing but the need to get him into his bed. He should have been spending today getting to know Niall more. In between bouts of mind - blowing sex, he could have talked to Niall. Told Niall about the beautiful plans he had for him. Told Niall about the best ways he could fit into Harry’s life.  
He needed to know what Niall had been studying, and what changes should be made, if any...  
The dossier! Niall’s dossier had everything in it that Harry needed to know. Quickly unlocking the filing cabinet, Harry found the paperwork was still there. As was Niall’s phone. Niall had left it behind; obviously he had not been able to find it. Good!  
Except that meant Niall was out there somewhere... without his documentation. That was so fucking dangerous. It was asking for trouble. He would never be able to work, or go to school, or use a bank, or find somewhere to live... Niall was effectively a nobody. A person without any rights.  
That fucking Louis had put Niall’s life in danger. If they were caught, Niall would be taken into custody as a vagrant. Harry had heard of the hostels for runaway Omega’s: though hostel was a generous title. Harry knew they were more like dog kennels or even work-houses for the poor. If an Omega chose to run away and live like an animal on the street, then they were treated like one: with contempt. He could not allow that to happen to his adorable Omega.  
On his way out of the study to discuss plans with Jeff, the phone in Harry’s hand started ringing. Somebody was calling Niall. When Harry saw it was someone called “LouBear” he wanted to smash the phone into the wall. He knew it had to be Louis. Why the fuck was he ringing Niall’s phone when they were together?  
Jeff looked up as Harry accepted the call.  
“Oh my God! Niall? Where are you my love? We just got the note! We’re worried sick!” Harry could barely take in what Louis was saying because he heard the word love and immediately saw red.  
“Is this Louis? Where the fuck is Niall?”  
“Is this Harry?” Louis asked tentatively.  
“Fuck right its Harry. Niall is mine! OK? Where did you take him? What have you done with him? If you have so much as touched a hair on my angel’s head I’ll fucking kill you...” By now Harry was shouting at the phone.  
There was the sound of crying on the other end of the line, and then a growl that could only have come as a challenge from another Alpha. To which Harry could only respond with his own territorial display.  
Then a different voice roared at Harry:  
“YOU WILL NOT UPSET MY LOUIS LIKE THAT! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE...”  
“What the fuck?” In confusion, Harry dropped the phone. What the hell is going on?  
Jeff grabbed the phone, and took over, as Harry began pacing the floor, anger, confusion, fear and hopelessness battling in his mind, while his Alpha psyche wanted to torch everything keeping him from Niall.  
“Hi, my name is Jeff, I’m here with Harry.” Jeff’s calm Beta voice managed to settle both Harry and Liam from the extremes of their rages. “Harry’s kind of losing it at the moment, worried sick about Niall. Who am I speaking to?”  
“Liam. I’m Louis’ Alpha, and we’re friends of Niall’s. He left us a note and he’s gone missing.”  
“Wait... Louis’ Alpha?”  
“An Alpha pairing? Are they planning on making Niall their plaything or something? Fucking HELL!”  
“Of course not, Jesus Christ man. ” Liam had overheard Harry’s rant. “Put me on speaker yeah?” Liam paused while Jeff did just that, and, not without some difficulty, signalled Harry to come closer and listen.  
Putting Jeff on speaker phone at his end too, and holding Louis close, Liam continued;  
“I could never want or need more than my Louis. He’s my forever. Niall and Louis go to the London Omegaversity together. They’ve been friends since they were little. More like brothers really. I like to think Niall is my friend too, and I’m worried about him.”  
“Oh, Lili,” Louis could be heard gushing in the background, “of course Nialler loves you too. You’re his brother just like I am. We’ll find him and look after him, don’t worry!”  
“I will be the one to look after him,” Harry said, “I’m his Alpha,”  
“Yeah? How well has that worked for you so far?” Liam asked angrily.  
“You SON OF A....”  
“Enough of the testosterone wars boys,” Jeff said quickly. “We all want to find Niall and protect him, so the sooner we work together the better. Tell us about the note. Does it have any clues?”  
“We’re in Niall’s dorm-room. Meet us here and read the note yourselves. Then we can pool resources and get started tracking him down.”  
Harry grabbed the phone from Jeff’s hand, “We’ll be there in 10” and ended the call.  
“Come on Jeff!” Harry called over his shoulder as he practically ran for the door.

 

_My dearest brothers Lilo,_  
_Today has been the most amazingly wonderful and heartbreakingly dreadful day of my life._  
_I have met my Alpha. His name is Harry, and he is the most perfect, gorgeous, unforgettable being in the universe. I can’t describe to you how amazing it feels just to be in the same room as him. I think I finally understand your love for each other._  
_The thing is: I’m not good enough for Harry. I’m not what he wants. I’m a failure and I will only make him miserable._  
_I’ll never forget the look of confusion and disappointment that flashed across his face the moment he saw me. He wants a princess. And you know I just don’t do that feminine shite. All my life I’ve been a second rate Omega and that was the proof. Too blokey to be a decent Omega, too soft to be confused even for a Beta, let alone an Alpha. That Dave guy was right, I’m a loser and not worth the effort._  
_I always dreamed that there was an Alpha who would want me, and be able to see past how pathetic I am. I was wrong. And I already love Harry too much to be a burden. He deserves better. I need for him to find a pretty girl to look after him. So I’m doing this for him. I’m leaving._  
_Don’t try to find me; you will only cause trouble for yourselves._  
_If Harry comes looking for me, and he probably won’t, please be good to him. I love him still. He will always be the one for me and I’ll never forget the perfect broken moments I had with him._  
_I love you, my brothers, be happy. Be Lilo._  
_Nialler_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting for this. It's my first attempt, and so far you seem to like it. You've no idea how lovely it is to read your messages.


	6. Well so impossible to refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were happy. All of us. Until you came along!” Louis yelled at Harry. “You broke him and now he’s gone. He said you’re perfect but you’re just a perfect bastard Harry, I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another update.
> 
> This is still set back in time, as Harry is beginning to search for Niall, who has only just run away.

Crushing the letter Niall wrote to Lilo in his hand, Harry slumped to the floor of Niall’s dorm room.  
“I don’t..... This makes no sense.... Perfect? Me?.... He’s so perfect.... He’s everything...” Harry babbled as he ran his hands through his hair.  
“I’m so sorry Harry,” Jeff sat down next to Harry and patted his knee, “Niall can’t have gone very far, we’ll find him, won’t we Liam” Jeff looked up at Liam, who was sitting on Niall’s bed with Louis crying quietly in his arms.  
“Of course we will. We just need a plan. Get organized and work on this together.”  
Harry looked tearfully around Niall’s room, assaulted by the perfume of Niall still stuck in the air. Harry was trying to find some clue or connection to the words he had just read and re-read.  
Niall’s room was painfully neat, which, as Niall was an omega, was to be expected. But it also gave Harry a greater insight into Niall’s character. There were football posters on the wall. His bedding was simple soft denim blue coloured comforter over pear green sheets. His closet door was slightly ajar, and there were a number of empty hangers showing that Niall had collected some clothes at some stage.  
Study books were neatly piled on the side of the desk next to his laptop. The cork board above the desk showed an assortment of photos and newspaper clippings, material swatches and recipes, ticket stubs from concerts and discount coupons all overlapping each other. When Harry looked more closely, he could see there was a noticeable gap, right in the centre of the board.  
“Louis, what was here on the board? I think Niall has taken it with him.”  
Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. Liam helped him up as he stepped towards the board.  
“Oh, Ni....” Louis teared up and bit his lip to keep from sobbing again.  
“What? What was it Louis?” Harry pressed for an explanation. “Come on!”  
“Easy!” Liam huffed at Harry, protective as ever of Louis. Liam leaned over Louis’ shoulder and also looked at the board. “He’s taken the photo we took at the park last month, hasn’t he?”  
Louis nodded, and spun in Liam’s arms, hanging on to Liam and crying again.  
Liam looked over Louis’ shoulder at Harry, “It was a selfie he took of the three of us, we were all laughing and pulling silly faces... That was a great day.... He...”  
Liam’s word’s died on his lips as he struggled to contain his emotions.  
“We were happy. All of us. Until you came along!” Louis yelled at Harry. “You broke him and now he’s gone. He said you’re perfect but you’re just a perfect bastard Harry, I hate you.”  
Harry felt the blood rush with a roar to his face. His hands clenched in fists and he felt a growl rip through his lungs. An answering combative growl came from Liam.  
“No Harry!” Jeff ineffectually grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from attacking Louis.  
“Some super Alpha you are. He said you didn’t even want him... Our beautiful Niall wasn't good enough.” Louis wept angrily, from the safety of Liam’s arms, “You’ve practically killed him! You've sentenced him to death. You know that Harry?”  
Harry’s wanted to lash out, but Louis was right. His anger turned to self-recrimination. He was so right. It was all Harry’s fault.  
“LOUIS!” Liam alpha commanded. “Stop that right now.” Holding the back of Louis’ neck firmly in his hand, Liam gripped tightly. When his Omega was pliant, Liam picked him up gently, and sat back on Niall’s bed, cradling him in his arms.  
“Liam...” Harry started, but was met with a whimper from Louis and a rolling growl from Liam,  
“Liam, I...” Harry shook himself out of Jeff’s grip and took a small step towards the couple,  
Liam growled louder, “Shut the fuck up Harry, I swear to god...”  
“Harry, just give them a moment yeah, Liam needs to tend to Louis.” Jeff tugged at Harry’s sleeve, “Come over to the desk here, yeah? We’ll write a list of the things we know he has on him. Maybe look for more ideas on where he could be? Make some decisions. We can do this. You can do this.”  
With a heavy heart, Jeff looked around the room. Liam was holding Louis on his lap, gently rocking him and whispering softly in his ear, but the pain of loss shone clearly in Liam’s eyes. Harry was sitting at the desk, his bent back to the room, blank sheet of paper in front of him, running his hands through his short tousled brown hair. Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, Jeff stepped over to Harry to get the search started in some direction, (in any direction) to find Niall.

\---  
Harry and Jeff, Liam and Louis decided to split up to increase the chances of finding him. Liam and Louis stayed and searched the campus and dorms, and Harry and Jeff retraced the path between L.O. and Harry’s home, hoping to get some clues regarding the whereabouts of Niall.  
A few houses from the dorms, Harry paused outside the Reynold’s home. He felt strongly that Niall had been here again. It made sense, and Harry was disappointed in himself that he hadn’t tried going there to look for Niall before now. After all, it was this home that Niall ran to the first time they met.  
Harry knocked on the front door and glanced at his watch, it was already 10am, and so much time had passed. Could Niall still be here?  
Jack looked surprised when he saw Harry at his door.  
“Well, hello young Harry. Where is your boy Nialler? What can I do for you? Come in, come in.” Jack opened the door wider in invitation, and then looked at Jeff. “And who do we have here?”  
“Hello sir, my name is Jeff Azoff; I’m a friend of Harry’s. We were hoping you may have seen Niall here last night or this morning?”  
Jack looked stricken. Harry knew then that Niall hadn’t been sheltered by the Reynolds'. He’d been so confident of it when he was standing outside their home, but there was no new scent of Niall inside at all. Feeling a fresh wave of grief, Harry slumped onto the nearest chair.  
“Do we have visitors Jack dear?” Nora was wiping her hands on her apron as she entered the front room. “Oh, my gosh! What on earth is the matter boys?”  
Jeff again took it upon himself to explain what had happened. Tears ran down Nora’s cheeks.  
“There has to be some mistake. That isn’t like our Niall at all. He is such a good boy.” Jack said, dabbing at his own eyes with a handkerchief. “So thoughtful. Nothing was ever too much trouble for him.”  
“Such a happy smiling boy.” Nora added “Never thinking of himself, our Niall always put others first.”  
Harry rubbed his hands over his face. Scrunched up his eyes, and breathed deeply. These people knew and loved his boy. Niall was such an important part of their life, and he was now lost to them, too.  
“Dears,” Nora said softly, “I do so wish he had come here. He was always here when he had a chance. Helping me fix things around the house and garden. He helped me dig my garden you know? And he made the beautiful Wendy house out the back. Sometimes he would even have an afternoon snack sitting in there, entertaining our little grand-daughter Eloise...”  
“And naps too!” Jack interrupted, “He would curl up and...”  
At Jack’s statement, all of their heads looked up simultaneously. If it hadn’t been such a serious time, it would have been comical.  
“You don’t think...”  
Harry leapt to his feet and then ran through the house to the back garden and straight to the little play-house that Niall had built. Harry could smell that Niall had been in there recently. There was a tousled blanked, and a pillow that looked like it had been damp from Niall’s tears. But Niall was already long gone. His face ashen, Harry turned away from the door of the Wendy house. Nora stepped up to him,  
“The way he glowed when you were around him, Harry,” she gently patted the back of his hand, “he would do anything for you. I’m sure he’s already back at your home now. Please forgive him. He is far too hard on himself.”  
It was very brave, and somewhat foolhardy, for any Beta to offer advice to an Alpha regarding their Omega. Even in his despair though, Harry saw that it was her love for Niall speaking, not reproach. Her loving request was impossible to refuse.  
He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Somehow, I will find Niall. And I will make him happier than he has ever been. You have my word.”  
After apologising profusely for even unknowingly harbouring Niall, Jack suggested that Harry return home. Jack was sure that Niall had already gone back there. 

He hadn’t. 

After looking quickly around for Niall, Harry thanked and hugged Jeff, then closed the door to his apartment, and leaned heavily against it. Never had he felt so alone. Harry shucked off his jacket and shoes, and dropped his keys. The turmoil of his trashed living room matched the spinning of Harry’s mind. It was now nearly midday, which meant that his Niall had been gone for almost twelve hours. How far had he gone? Where had he gone? Harry felt like he was no closer to finding his Candy boy than he had been that morning.


	7. (slipping through his fingers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Harry knew that not only was there no family for Niall to turn to, but the authorities were already on the hunt for him. Time was slipping through his fingers, and so was his beautiful Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
> Yes, I know I know, I haven't updated in forever. So here's just a little bit more.  
> I'm also going back through it and editing the earlier chapters. Mainly for poor spelling and grammar, but also some small additions to make this alternate universe more clear.  
> Oooh, and I added the angst tag, (among others) because - What the hell Sarah? This is a pretty angsty little fic you've got going on and you should probably warn about that.

Harry spent the next couple of hours in a daze, just pacing and straightening up his apartment. Jeff had managed only to right the largest of the furniture and sweep up the broken glass, so there was plenty to keep him occupied, at least physically even while his heart and mind were in turmoil. Although Niall had only been in Harry’s home for such a short while, there were so many things that reminded Harry of him. And each memory pained Harry anew.  
As he was picking up the remainder of the meal that he had strewn from the dinner table, Harry pricked his thumb on the little cactus plant. Swearing and sucking at the drop of blood, he remembered the lovely way Niall had set the cactus prettily in the middle of the table, decorating it without either complaint or assistance. Harry had never seen his dining room look so good, and instead of thanking Niall, he sat and brooded about how Niall had probably done it plenty of times for Louis. Imagining how Niall was probably wishing that Louis was there instead of him. How could he have been so stupid? Harry put the cactus and the spilled soil back into the pot, and took it into the kitchen. He carefully watered it and then set it on the window sill. He told himself that if he could just make this little plant stay alive, then Niall would be OK.  
In the bedroom, after Harry had made the bed, he slouched in his reading nook chair. Visions of Niall in this room taunted him. Groaning and wearier than he’d ever been, Harry rested his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands, and fought back more tears. Scrubbing his hands over his eyes, he was distracted by something sticking out from under his bed. It was something purple -Niall’s briefs. Harry picked them up and saw that they were ripped practically in half. Unwilling to throw them out, he rolled them up into a little ball and tucked them into the laundry basket. With tears tracking down his face, Harry remembered the first time he saw Niall wearing them; recalled telling Niall that purple was now his favourite colour. Niall had whispered that the colour wasn’t purple “its lavender...” Harry wondered if that the first time he had ignored something Niall had said. Had he continued to ignore Niall’s feelings, sure in the knowledge that they were soul-bonded? He knew that he’d been neglectful, and in doing so, had torn Niall’s heart apart too. Now he was gone, and Harry didn’t deserve to get him back. He just needed to know Niall was safe. But where?  
Where could he be? What was he doing? Harry paced his unit, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at his desk. He fired up his computer, deciding to get organized for his search. He needed to make lists, and find resources. Where would his darling Niall go? Who would Niall be able to turn to if he didn’t go to Liam and Louis? If he was found by the authorities, what would happen to him? Where would he be taken? Would they charge him? Arrest him? Incarcerate him?  
Flicking through Niall’s dossier for some guidance, Harry saw the contact details for his family and decided to call Bobby, the Alpha of Niall’s family. A gruff Irish accented voice answers the phone,  
“Yes?”  
“Hello, may I speak with Bobby Horan please?” Harry asked politely, unsure of the reception he would receive.  
“Speaking. Who is this?”  
“Sir, my name’s Harry Styles. I met your son yesterday. He’s my matched Omega.”  
“Niall’s not here. He called early this morning. That fool explained to me what he had done and then he had the nerve to ask me to harbour him – to hide a runaway. I told him to get his whiny ass back to you; I guess the idiot didn’t then?”  
Harry bristled at the way Bobby was speaking about Niall. Yes, it was wrong of him to run away, of course it was, but Niall was Bobby’s Omega son, and still needed his assistance and guidance. If Bobby had been kinder, maybe he would already have Niall back now, or at the very least Harry would know that Niall was safe. He was still hopeful that Niall would attempt to connect with his family, so Harry tried hard to remain polite to Bobby and keep the lines of communication open.  
“No sir. Niall hasn’t come home yet. I’m so sorry, but there seems to have been a misunderstanding between myself and Niall, but I want him to come home to me again. If you hear from him, will you be so kind as to please let him know I need him.”  
“That boy’s always had strange notions. Always. I’ve done everything for him, but he selfishly said he could do things for himself. I planned the perfect life for him, but again and again he told me that he wanted to make his own decisions; an Omega making their own decisions? Bloody ridiculous if you ask me.” Bobby scoffed, and then his voice became louder as he listed more of his grievances.  
“I chose the best classes for him at the best schools, but he wanted to choose his own subjects. As if I, an Alpha wouldn’t know what type of training an Omega needs to make an Alpha happy. I protected him, I kept him safe. I prepared him, as it turns out, for you. And he ran away.”  
“Yes sir, it looks like it, but...”  
“No buts. He ran away. I have no time for such disobedience. No child of mine would behave that way. He is no longer my son. I have no son. His access to my money has been stopped. I’ve reported his actions to the authorities. He’ll be caught soon and placed in custody. I am well rid of him. He is no longer my problem. And to be perfectly honest, you should be glad you are well rid of that idiot too!”  
With that, the call was disconnected. And now Harry knew that not only was there no family for Niall to turn to, but the authorities were already on the hunt for him. Time was slipping through his fingers, and so was his beautiful Niall.  
Harry called Liam and then Jack Reynolds, hoping to hear that they had found heard from Niall. They hadn’t, but were committed to continue to try to find him.  
Harry still had no idea about how to go forward, so he reluctantly returned to his search on the computer, to try to gain more insight into what lay ahead. But the more he discovered the worse the situation looked for Niall.  
Harry was becoming distraught at what he was learning about runaway Omegas. The treatment of them was so cruel. They were considered unworthy and throwaway. Knowing that his beautiful Niall was now one of them brought the plight into sharp focus for Harry. His mind conjured up all kinds of dark and scary situations that Niall could be facing. And the statistics were shocking. A runaway Omega had only a fifty percent chance of surviving if they were not found within one week. Rarely is a runaway found alive after a month. Scientists believe there is a reason Omegas were cared for and cherished by Alphas and even Betas; simply put, the very genes of an Omega demand it. They were weak, and vulnerable, and need to be cherished and carefully guided. Harry hadn’t done any of that for Niall; he’d thought that there was time – a whole perfect future together. But instead of time working in his favour, it was now working against them both.  
Much to his dismay and horror, Harry also discovered that there were a significant number of abandoned Omegas. Generally from pairings that were not soul-matched, the Alpha would decide that the Omega wasn’t good enough, and dump them naked outside an ‘Omega Hostel’. Many abandoned Omegas died very quickly of what was colloquially referred to as “failure heart-break”: unable to bear that they had not pleased the Alpha, they simply gave up and died. Harry remembered Niall’s note to Lilo, and how he’d written that he’d felt like a failure. Niall could very literally die of heart-break and it would be all Harry’s fault.  
As Harry continued his research, a desire grew in him to stand up for Omegas everywhere. He started forming a plan to increase awareness of the plight of the hurting and lost Omegas. He felt within him a drive to publish a damning tell-all article about these terrible conditions. To somehow support those who needed it the most.  
But more importantly, and threading through everything in his mind, was his all-encompassing passion to save Niall. To look after him show him every day, in every way that he was perfect and worthy of the best of love. If Niall no longer wanted him, Harry vowed to shelter him and provide for him until he could find someone who would cherish him as he deserves.  
They just had to find Niall. And Harry would not give up until that happened, he could not fail him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read it, thanks heaps. I appreciate it so much.  
> Shall we reunite the boys in the next chapter?  
> Or does Harry still have a hell of a lot to learn before I let him get Niall back. I promise you it will happen, and there will be all sorts of fluff and shenanigans...  
> Cheers.


End file.
